


Limited Permission

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Fantasies, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Ryoma, Jealousy, Long-Distance Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Momo is a YouTube Star, Multi, Muscle Kink, New Polyamorous Relationship, Open Relationship, Phone Sex, Separation Anxiety, Size Kink, mild dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Echizen is the first tennis Pro to publicly come out as gay and makes it very publicly clear that he is with Momoshiro, Tokugawa gains a better understanding of why he was turned down by the younger pro years before. To his surprise, it turns out that their relationship may not mean the end of his hopes after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Permission

It’s the Australian Open. One of the first since Ryoma came out publicly and dragged himself and Momo and their relationship into the public eye. Ryoma is in the hotel bar for a drink, mourning that he has to be alone this time. The adoption is final now, and Momo had to stay home for a book signing, so traveling without him and Haruka only made sense. He’s been doing well in the tournament despite his reservations and the daily pattern of competitive tennis is comforting. He's nursing his second drink of the evening when the second most attractive man on the planet settles onto the bar stool next to him.

"So I know why you turned me down so much now." Tokugawa says nonchalantly by way of introduction, smiling and scooting just a little closer to Ryoma. "And why Momoshiro put laxatives in my food when we had dinner at his restaurant." He smirks and orders sake from the bemused bartender.

Ryoma grins, wide and almost predatory. "Yeah, I wasn't the best at explaining things back then. And Momo-senpai was maybe a little _over_ protective." He sips his own sweet cocktail. "It's good to see that you've been doing well though, even if we haven't gotten to play in a while."

"The Olympics were only a few years ago. We should have a rematch sometime. However, for tonight, why don't you at least let me buy you a drink." Tokugawa offers.

"Sounds great. As long as I can get the next round." He texts Momo quickly while Tokugawa turns away to catch the bartender's attention.

[Ryoma: Tokugawa Kazuya just bought me a drink. _Really_ wishing you were here.]

[Momo: You know the rule! Ooooh Invite him to the dinner thing!] Momo texts back with a fury as Tokugawa turns back to Echizen with a smile that looks a little out of place on him mouth.

"May I call you Ryoma-kun or is that off limits as well?"

[Momo: Get me a pic of his abs!!!]

Ryoma smiles at Tokugawa, "Oh, nothing's off limits in the right situation... I think I’d like that actually, if I can call you Kazuya as well?" His phone buzzes again and he glances down. "Sorry, I'm not the only one excited to catch up with you."

"Is that so?" Tokugawa says with a chuckle. "Who else would be excited that I bought you a drink? Surely it’s not your husband." He leans in a little closer to Echizen. "I would like it very much if you called me Kazuya....Ryoma."

Ryoma's eyes widen, really liking the sound of his name in Tokugawa's deep voice. "Mmm," he replies to the first question. "See, Momo and I have rules... but we also have exceptions. And there are very particular ones about you, Kazuya." He sips his drink. "That last message was him asking me to get a picture of your abs." He smirks a little, fully expecting the other man to run screaming, but pretty much okay with putting all their cards on the table tonight.

Tokugawa's eyes light up a little and he licks his lips. "Exceptions specifically about me? Now you have my attention. And as far as my abs go...." Tokugawa looks around but the bar is mostly empty so he leans back and lifts up his shirt to expose a tight and rippling six pack. "Better take a picture quick."

Ryoma's blinks in surprise and he scrambles for his phone, snapping a couple of pictures and sending one to Momo.

[Ryoma: Well, that part wasn’t hard. :D]

"Damn. Very nice." He says to Tokugawa, giving him an appreciative look.

Tokugawa smiles and it’s more natural this time as he drops his shirt. "Thank you. I worked hard for them. Of course I've seen your husband's torso on YouTube. I'm sure he's nice and big all over." He replies and his eyes slide over Echizen's body like he can see underneath his clothes. He looks away when Ryoma's phone goes off.

[I want one! Can we keep him? I bet he's cleaner than a dog!]

Ryoma laughs at Momo's message, and then gives Tokugawa a filthy grin. "Hell yeah he is." He says without thinking, before realizing that bragging about his husband might not be the best way to seduce someone.

"That's good to hear. Although you're not too hard to look at and I have to admit..." Tokugawa whispers as his hand lands casually on Ryoma's thigh. "I'm very interested in hearing about the exceptions you have regarding me."

Ryoma leans in closer, "Well, we both have certain exceptions where we're allowed some... Extracurricular activity. You happen to be on both of our lists, but.... In your case, we agreed that we'd both have to be involved." He rests a hand on Tokugawa's shoulder as he leans in, voice low and secretive in the low murmur of the bar.

It takes Tokugawa a moment to process that. But once it does he smiles and has to swallow to wet his suddenly dry mouth. "That sounds... If he's on a web cam does that count?"

Ryoma's eyes widen and he licks his lips hungrily, "That... I'm not actually sure. Shit..." He grabs his phone, texting Momo.

[Ryoma: Are you at home and how do you feel about webcams?]

[Momo: Hahaha are you serious? Shit. I don't know? No sex sex or oral but I would watch and jerk off.] 

Tokugawa chuckles and he pays for their drinks, finishing his own.

Ryoma drains his drink and flushes slightly, wrapping an arm around Tokugawa's shoulders, leaning in to speak against his ear. "If you're serious, we have limited permission..."

"Should we discuss ‘limited permission’ in my room or yours?" Tokugawa asks as he leads them out of the bar and into the hotel lobby towards the elevators.

Ryoma follows, feeling tense and energized like he does before a match. "Depends whose is nicer... I don't have a suite this time." He leads them to the elevators, fingers tracing over the phone in his pocket until he realizes what he’s doing and stills his fingers, missing the calming grip of Momo’s hand.

Tokugawa pulls out his hotel key card but he can almost feel the nerves and tension coming of Echizen in waves. "Hey are you okay with this? If you don't want this..." he pauses when the elevator stops. "I will be a little disappointed. But I don't want this if you feel uncomfortable."

Ryoma pauses, biting his lip and trying to figure out what he wants. "I do want this, I just... Tch." He looks away as they get inside Tokugawa's suite room, hiding under his bangs in the exact way he used to in junior high. "Can we... Maybe talk for a bit?" He feels ridiculous, half-way to getting something he's wanted for ages but still hesitant.

Tokugawa replies with a nod and he grabs a glass of something alcoholic for both of them. "I understand. Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable." He hands Echizen a glass and motions towards the large plush couches in the center of the room.

Ryoma takes the glass gratefully, taking a long sip and wincing a little at the burn off the alcohol. Ridiculously, he desperately wants to call Momo. He settles into the couch and looks up at Tokugawa, "God, you really are that hot, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Tokugawa chuckles and takes a drink of his own. "I will take the compliment. But I wanted to ask you something. " He sits down near Ryoma but far enough away not to be threatening. "Have you ever been with anyone other than Momoshiro?"

Ryoma flushes, only partly because of the alcohol. "I... tried. Back in High School, but it never... Went anywhere?" He groans, knowing he must sound like such an idiot. "I notice people, but I'm not great at making the first move... And not many people got how important tennis is to me..."

Tokugawa nods and listens while making gentle noises of acknowledgement. "So what makes me different? Why do you and Momoshiro want to be with me?"

Ryoma actually smirks at that, "You wanted me way back at under seventeen, and Momo could tell... Teased me about it a lot once I figured out that I wanted you too." He shrugs, laughing a little at the memory. "Then later, when we knew what we were doing and talked about things... He'd been interested in you too. You're just his type... Strong and in control until someone figures out how to make you come apart." It's easier to talk about Momo's fantasies than his own, and the low flush of the alcohol is helping.

Tokugawa nods, "I'll admit he wasn't on my radar at camp. You and your brother preoccupied my thoughts with lust on your part and envy on his. However your... Preoccupation with Momoshiro made him attractive and then he was on the internet and I may or may not have gotten off to one or more of his videos " he admits with a smirk that's light and playful. "I'm amazed and glad you are still together."

Ryoma grins, relaxing a little, the fastest way to his heart is complimenting Momo. He raises an eyebrow at the comment on Momo's videos. "I told him people weren't just watching those things for the food..."

Tokugawa laughs, "The Hot Chef is an attractive man who makes food very attractive. It helps that he's shirtless most of the time. Your son is very cute too.” He replies, then holds up his hands defensively. “In a very non creepy sort of way." He adds awkwardly.

It's still a little weird for Ryoma to remember that he has a son. That Haruka is really theirs. He smiles softly, more honest than he meant to be. "He's a good kid. I don't know why he likes being on the webcam when he hates being in front of people otherwise." He flushes again, "Sorry, I guess talking about my kid probably isn't very attractive..."

"It’s a little off subject but it doesn't make you unattractive." Tokugawa replies with a smile. "And I brought it up. I want to know about you...." He pauses and takes a drink. "...and your husband.”

Ryoma bites his lip, and nods. "Damn, I wish he was here." He gives Tokugawa an apologetic look, "He's better at all of this than me... I wish we'd met up in Tokyo instead of out here..."

[Momo: Hey babe]  
[Are you okay?]  
[What's the plan?]  
[I love you]

The texts from Momo come fast and close together. Tokugawa stands up and goes to grab a glass of water for them both. "Why don't you give him a call and tell him the plan is off for tonight. We can just hang out or whatever."

Ryoma clutches his phone and nods, giving Tokugawa a thankful smile. He dials Momo and holds the phone close when he picks up almost immediately. "Hey, sorry for not calling sooner."

"Hey there hot stuff! Are you alright? I've been getting weird concerned feelings ever since the last text." Momo says, sounding very much concerned. "He's not pressuring you is he? I can call Yuushi to babysit and I'll fly down there to kick his ass."

Tokugawa brings Echizen a glass of water and sits back down next to him on the couch. "Tell him I say hi." He whispers at Echizen.

"Oh babe. I miss you so much. I posted a video about it today! I got a thousand new followers. And I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. We can wait until you get home." Momo says over the phone.

Ryoma takes the water and sips it. "A thousand followers in a day? That's crazy! Also, Kazuya says hi..." His voice drops lower, a little teasing as he catches Tokugawa's eye, "Apparently he likes your videos too... he says he's jerked off to them." He swaps the phone over to speaker so Tokugawa can hear his reply, but then finally catches on to something else Momo said, "Wait- what do you mean you made a video about missing me?"

"How scandalous Tokugawa-kun! You have amazing abs by the way!" Momo crows with false coyness in his voice.

Tokugawa blushes slightly as Momo continues.

"And yes I made a video with Haruka about how much we miss you while you are away at tournaments and what we do when you’re gone. We went snorkeling in the bathtub. Haruka loved it! I was shirtless and wet so the fans loved it too!"

Ryoma buries his face in his hands for a moment, laughing softly. "You guys are legitimately crazy, you know that, right?" He's smiling though, and it's a soft look that he would never usually let anyone see. He clears his throat, "We so didn't call to talk about Haruka though... even if I don't mind the thought of you wet and shirtless."

"That's good since he's in bed and I'm all alone in our enormous bed." Momo elongates enormous because he's splayed out in his boxers. The summer heat driving him to abandon clothing at night. "There's room for both of you on either side or we could put Ryoma between our rippling bodies. If that sounds better to you babe."

Tokugawa almost chokes on his water and has to cough with how hot that makes him. "Wow. That’s um..."

Ryoma blinks at the phone, his mouth suddenly dry just thinking about that. "Fuck... I was going to say that we should make a plan. For sometime when we're all in Tokyo at the same time... but that... that sounds pretty good actually." He looks over at Tokugawa and grins when he see's his cheeks flushed. "What do you think, Kazuya?" He drags out Tokgawa's first name, "Think you'd like me spread out next you you?" He has to stop to swallow hard because the image that just came into his head takes his breath away.

"I...like that image very much." Tokugawa replies, his voice gone a little rough as he crosses his legs in an attempt to make his growing erection go away. "I have thought about it before." He admits.

"Oooooh, am I allowed to call you Kazuya as well Tokugawa-kun?" Momo asks. He's got his free hand rolling over his waxed chest, flicking his thumb nail over his hardening nipples. He knows Ryoma will be able to hear the change in his voice; they've had phone sex enough and Echizen can always tell when he's touching himself even when Momo doesn't tell him.

Ryoma grins at Tokugawa, "I'd like to hear more of what you think about us..." He cuts off as he hears that certain hitch in Momo's voice and his tone gets a bit lower and rougher. "Really, Takeshi? You're touching yourself already... just listening to us sitting on a couch being fully clothed?"

"I still have boxers on! And it's hot here.. The air conditioner is broken. I'm all sweaty and glistening in the moonlight. Besides I'm not touching touching myself...." He smirks to himself and adds, "Yet."

Tokugawa drops his head between his knees. "How do you two function? You guys can't be this sexy all the time. It's almost indecent."

Ryoma blinks over at Tokugawa for a moment, he's so used to flirting with Momo constantly that it didn't really occur to him to stop because of their one-man audience. "Aw, senpai, I think we broke Kazuya-kun." His fingers itch to touch, but he just describes it for Momo instead, "I think he's hard and trying to hide it from me..." He does let his hand slide to rest on Tokugawa's wrist, the touch hesitant.

Tokugawa's eyes flash up to Ryoma's disbelievingly. "You think? You two are a menace."

Momo groans over the phone. "I wanna see. Put me on face time baby. That’s why you have a fancy phone. I wanna see what we do to him." Now he is touching himself with his free hand down his black silk boxers.

Ryoma grins and looks completely unrepentant as he reaches for his phone to switch on thr video. He props it up on the coffee table so Momo can mostly see Tokugawa, then slides back onto the couch next to him. "Is this okay?" He whispers into Tokugawa's ear, sliding his fingers only across the back of Tokugawa's hand.

Momo licks his lips at the sight of Tokugawa and Echizen. "You boys paint a very pretty picture." He gets up and goes to sit in the plush spiny chair in front of the desk so they can see him. His broad muscular chest a little sweat damp and his half hard cock tenting his black boxers.

"Fuck me." Tokugawa groans when he gets a look at Momo. "How do you live with that?" He asks Echizen.

Ryoma licks his lips as Mono arranges himself for the camera and grins at Tokugawa. "It's a challenge. I have to work very hard to control myself." He presses a soft kiss to Tokugawa's neck, his hand sliding slowly down to rest above his knee.

Momo watches his husband press against the other man and a strange beat of jealousy thrums through him for a moment, warring with the thrill of watching Tokugawa being turned into putty in Ryoma's hands. "Kazuya look at me." Momo says with command in his voice. "Isn't my husband beautiful? Aren’t his kisses intoxicating?"

Tokugawa looks at the screen with flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes; unable to answer other than a low moan as Echizen nips at his throat.

"Should I let him touch you?" Momo asks with lust in his eyes.

Ryoma shivers a little, recognizing that dark tone in Momo's voice. "You'd better ask for what you want, Kazuya." He says softly into Tokugawa's ear. "Do you want my hands on you? Or do you just want to watch? Should I show you how I touch myself when he's not with me?"

Tokugawa breathes heavily and looks over at Echizen and for a moment he can see the small defiant boy he met many years ago. "I--I want.." His eyes return to Momo on the screen. "I would like him to touch me. Do I have permission for him to touch me Momoshiro?"

Momo hums in delight at the reminder of his own control here and runs a hand over his abs and his clothed cock. "You may let your hands wander dear." Momo instructs his lover with heated eyes and voice.

Ryoma's eyes narrow as he's given permission, and he lets his hand slide up to stroke across Tokugawa's chest, finding the nub of a nipple through his shirt and pinching lightly. He presses another soft kiss to Tokugawa's neck.

Tokugawa moans in pleasure, hissing at the slight pain, Echizen's fingers inflict upon him. "I would have yours on me as well Momoshiro, if you were here." He purrs to the image of the man and Momo chuckles as his hand slides into his boxers once more. "I look forward to seeing you in the flesh and covering those pristine abs of yours with cum." Momo replies with a grunt as he fists his cock. "Ryoma.... lift his shirt. I want to see them."

Ryoma laughs softly, feeling himself get hard at the image of Tokugawa and Momo together. He shifts around enough to get both hands on Tokugawa's shirt and pull it up over the other man's head, tossing it next to them on the couch and taking the opportunity to run both hands up Tokugawa's abs. He turns to look at the phone, checking on Momo's reaction and groaning softly when he see's that Momo's hand is wrapped around his own cock. "Come on Takeshi... let us see you too. We were talking earlier about how big you are..."

Momo chuckles and shakes his head, "You are insatiable my love." He says with a lick of his lips before swiftly readjusting himself and sliding out of his boxers to expose his hard cock to  
the screen. He pulls out the lube as well so he can slick his hand before wrapping it around his cock again; tugging on it with wet pulls that twist around the head. Momo's foreskin pulling back to show the leaking tip. "Is this one of the things you've been thinking about Kazuya?" Tokugawa groans and his mouth falls open in amazement. "Your cock is every bit as big as you are. I.... fucking hell." He groans and he has to look away into Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma feels his mouth water at the sight of Momo's cock, but turns his attention back to Tokugawa. "What did you think of when you thought about us, Kazuya? Did you think about how big he'd feel inside you?" His hand drops to cup Tokugawa's cock through his jeans, stroking firmly.

Tokugawa shudders and whimpers in Echizen's hand. "Oh fuck... Yeah. I've thought about that. And..." He pauses and turns to look at Momo's slicked up cock again. "And I thought about you... Ryoma. First it was just my cock inside you but then you got bigger and stronger and I found out you were with Momo... then, I-" He gasps and arches up into Ryoma's hand when Momo's cock leaks out bead of pre cum. "I thought about us both inside you and how that would feel."

Ryoma feels a rush of heat through him as Tokugawa talks. "Fuck... that's... fuck." He swallows hard, suddenly a little breathless and totally unable to find words. He starts to work open Tokugawa's pants, getting his fingers inside to stroke against silk boxers over the firm heat of Tokugawa's length. "I'm not supposed to let you fuck me tonight," he tells Tokugawa, "But hopefully we can make this happen again and try some... other things."

"I got an invite to your party next month." Tokugawa grunts out. And Momo thanks the gods that Tomoyo is a wise and wonderful friend who totally deserves better than Atobe. "I hear they provide childcare for the evening." Tokugawa moans out as Echizen strokes him.

"Pull his cock out. I want to see your hand on it babe." Momo requests paired with moans of his own as he watches Tokugawa's abs clench with each pull of Ryoma's palm on him.

Ryoma grins, "Hell, even the monkey king can do somethings right." He shoves Tokugawa's jeans down lower and pulls his cock out through the fly of his boxers, shifting to make sure Momo can see as he strokes him slow and smooth, pulling the foreskin back to slide his thumb across the head, catching sticky drops of precum. He tilts his head to continue to kiss Tokugawa's neck, and the fingers of his other hand slide up to stroke his silky black hair.

Tokugawa presses into Echizen's hands; letting out shameless moans that fill the room with Momo's over the phone.

"Fuck baby... make him cum on those abs. Wanna see it there with yours before you feed them both to him." Momo spews out filth as he strokes himself closer and closer to orgasm.

Ryoma groans, letting his stroking get a little faster, wanting to wring more of those delicious moans from Tokugawa. "Touch me, Kazuya. I'm right here, take what you want..."

"Am I allowed...." Tokugawa starts but he stops and looks at the screen where Momo is leaning back and wanking to them. "Am I allowed to touch Ryoma, Momoshiro?" He asks, desperate and dirty. It's almost a plea and Momo can only nod when he sees that flushed face. "Am I allowed to touch you Ryoma?" 

Ryoma nods, "God, yes please. Just a sec..." He releases Tokugawa's cock and leans back enough to strip off his own shirt and unbutton his pants before leaning back in, licking a wide strip up his palm and fingers before grasping Tokugawa's cock again, stroking smooth and slow at first, but gradually speeding up.  
Tokugawa let's out a shuttery breath and Momo chuckles at the display Echizen puts on as he strips. "He doesn't even know how hot he is." Momo says to Tokugawa.

Tokugawa doesn't have long to think about that though because then Echizen is pressed against him again and he's palming his cock. Tokugawa doesn't hesitate and his own large hand slides over Ryoma's thigh and begins caressing the bulge in Echizen's jeans.

"Given your reactions, I'm getting some idea..." Ryoma groans, hips arching up into Tokugawa's hand and wishing he'd just taken his damn pants off. He shifts to be half straddling one if Tokugawa's thighs, giving them both slightly better access. "Fuck, I really want to kiss you." He growls into Tokugawa's neck, then glances over at Momo on the screen. "Can I kiss him, Takeshi?"

Momo groans. The spark of jealousy and possessiveness welling up in him for just a moment before he tamps it down. He wanted this too. "You may." He replies and having this sort of command over them is a whole new kind of pleasure. It washes away the possessiveness and replaces it with eagerness and pride. He feels like he's won the lottery. "Make him realize he'll never have anyone better babe."

Ryoma takes that command to heart, burying his fingers in Tokugawa's hair and twisting his head to the side so Momo can see them in profile, face to face. He makes himself pause just long enough to meet Tokugawa's eyes. "Can I?" he asks breathlessly, his lips only millimeters away and his hand still stroking the older man's cock, but slowing slightly to give him room to think.

"Please." Tokugawa whimpers and he closes the distance between them. It’s soft and searching at first. His tongue flicking out to taste Ryoma's lips exploring. Momo groans filling the room

Ryoma's eyes flutter shut as Tokugawa leans into him, and it doesn't take him long to take control of the kiss, shifting it into something deeper and hungrier, not even caring about getting off himself as much as showing Tokugawa exactly how good he can be. Eventually he remembers himself and increases the speed of his stroking now lubricated by the slick precum collecting at the tip.

Tokugawa kisses back deeply and his hands slide up to Echizen's hips. Ryoma’s kisses are intoxicating and consuming, and it’s all he can do to encourage the younger man to grind against his thigh. Tokugawa’s own body is too caught up in his body’s desire for more pleasure and stimulation to think more than that.

Ryoma groans at the firm grip, rocking his trapped cock down against Tokugawa's thigh and focuses on stroking him faster and kissing him between panting breaths. "Come on Kazuya, show us how bad you want this, come for us."

Tokugawa gasps out and shakes apart cumming over his clenched abs and Echizen's abs. The sight of it driving Momo over the edge as well

Ryoma continues to stroke Tokugawa through his orgasm, feeling a surge of heat and arousal at the sound of Momo coming apart as well. His fingers in Tokugawa's hair stroke softly down the back of his neck and Ryoma kisses him again, slow and deep before he pulls back enough to bring his sticky fingers up to his mouth, daintily licking one clean before offering his fingers to Tokugawa. He turns to look at Momo, still panting on the phone screen. "Wish I could be there to taste you too..."

"Fuck you guys are so hot. Can't wait to touch you!" Momo replies as Tokugawa takes Ryoma's fingers into his mouth and sucks on them hungrily. His pupils blown wide and black with lust and orgasm. Wet dirty noises falling out around Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma moans softly at the positively filthy sight and sounds of Tokugawa's mouth on his fingers. He's still hard and he genuinely doesn't care, still floating in the knowledge that Momo trusts him enough for this, and that _Tokugawa Kazuya_ wants them both enough for this to maybe happen again...

"Such a good boy Kazuya." Momo purrs over the phone. "Make sure you give my boy some relief. Ryoma's been so good." Tokugawa moans and he's quick to obey that commanding voice. He pulls Echizen's fingers from his mouth and he leans in to the man to kiss and nibble over his neck. Meanwhile his hands fall to Echizen's pants to pull out his cock to stroke it slow and just right.

Ryoma's clean hand falls back to support him on the couch as his back arches and his hips rock up into the perfect pressure of Tokugawa's hands on him. He lets out a string of low filthy moans, finally able to focus on his own pleasure and more than willing to lose himself in the low rumble of Momo's voice and the touch of Tokugawa's hands. "Fuck, yeah, come on..."

Tokugawa growls and kisses across Ryoma's chest and up to his collarbones. He bites down a little harder as his hand picks up the pace. "Cum for us Ryoma. I wanna see you fall apart." He growls.

Ryoma cries out at the attention to his neck, hips squirming up into Tokugawa's strokes and his hands clutch against nothing as he cums, spattering Tokugawa's chest and hand.  
He pulls himself back to sitting by sheer force of will and fists a hand in Tokugawa’s hair to kiss the older man hungrily, clinging a little in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Tokugawa kisses Ryoma back fiercely and when they pull away from each other he's left panting for breath. "Quick," He says as he looks down at the mess on his abs. "Take a picture and send it to Momoshiro. I want him to have it." He looks at the screen and smiles at the man.

Ryoma glances at his own phone and then digs into Tokugawa's pocket instead, pulling out his phone and taking a picture, first just of his cum-splattered abs and then leaning in close to take a selfie of the both of them, flushed a sweaty and obviously shirtless. He attaches both to a message that just says 'I love you. -R' and keys in Momo's number from memory before sending it. "There. Now you have his number too, so you're not allowed to say you can't call us.' He grins and kisses Tokugawa's neck, fingers tracing idly across his abs before bringing one finger up to taste the difference in their mixed flavors from Tokugawa's alone.

Momo makes pleased noises as he receives the pictures. "You two are so gorgeous. You better get some sleep before the end of the tournament tomorrow. If you play each other in the finals know that I am cheering for both of you even though I know Ryoma has it in him to win. Call me when you wake up baby. Love you." Momo kisses the screen of his phone.

Tokugawa's abs clench again under Echizen's fingers. "I'll make sure he gets to his room safely. And I'll be in contact. Thank you for this very special gift. I look forward to seeing you again in the flesh." Tokugawa replies with a respectful nod.

Ryoma squirms enough to lean over and pick up the phone, pressing a kiss to the screen as well, though he blushes at Tokugawa seeing him do it. "I love you too, Takeshi. And you know I'll win if it comes to that." He shifts back at winces a little at the sticky mess they've made of their jeans and their chests. "You mind if I shower here before I head back to my room?" He asks Tokugawa, though Momo is still on the line and may have something to say about that too.

Momo groans as he cleans up his own mess with his tee shirt he had left on the ground. "Try to keep it PG while I'm away boys. I know you'll be respectful Kazuya but Ryoma is sometimes way more flirtatious than he means to be. Sweet dreams love." Momo says with a yawn and then hangs up.

"We don't have to shower together if that's what he's concerned about." Tokugawa replies as he stands to lean Ryoma to the bathroom.

"If I remember the showers in these suites from last year, we could shower together and barely touch each other. I don't mind sharing... unless you think it'll be too tempting to mess around." He knows he won't do anything else tonight, but he wouldn't object to having a nice long look at Tokugawa, all naked and wet... just for future reference.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly before the first "Family Dinner" and a bit after we find out that Echizen Ryoga is an ass in this universe. Haruka is Ryoga's child who he dumped with Momo and Ryoma with basically no explanation. He is a delight, and despite his anxiety Ryoma decides they have to keep him and try to be better fathers than his own dad was. Spoilers: they do great.


End file.
